battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield Wiki:Featured Media/Archive
__TOC__ 18:43, April 1, 2011 (UTC) For ease of viewing: I prefer the Iraq City one. Looks nicer IMO. Also, could, in future, we maybe display picture/video nominations for the FM (like above)? It'd be easier to view them that way. - 18:47, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :Sure. I think I agree, btw - 19:03, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :Same. Vote on it? [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 21:15, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::On it - 21:17, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Voting for File:BF3 Iraq city.jpg as Featured Media for April 2011 *'Support''' - Per above - 21:17, April 1, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - Much better than the hotel shot, IMHO. [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 00:50, April 2, 2011 (UTC) *'Support''' - Think this is about settled. Will update in an hour or two 11:50, April 2, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - Good image, no doubt about it, and it could help promote BF3 'n' stuff. By the way, I was thinking we could maybe change the featured media to a two week cycle. 12:12, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :User doesn't comply with voting requirements. - 12:15, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh derp. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 12:17, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Hehehe... That's why you should always check your log in kiddies... - 12:19, April 2, 2011 (UTC) }} 13:29, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Support - as nominator - 15:25, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Support - Yes, just yes. My favorite video game intro of all time Support - Per all. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 14:51, April 25, 2011 (UTC) '''Support' - I loved that clip when I first saw it. Classic bit of work there. - 15:01, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Support - YUSH :> The only reason I'd possibly say no is because it might be good to feature this as the FM when BF1942 will be 10 years old, but that's a while from now. The clip is awesome, so I support. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:04, April 25, 2011 (UTC) }} 22:42, May 31, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - As nominator. 22:42, May 31, 2011 (UTC) *'Oppose' - Not trying to seem like a stalker, but the concept art for Oman is incredibly plain. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:44, May 31, 2011 (UTC) *'Oppose' - Per Yuri. I'd prefer to see the Wake Island concept art if anything. - 08:37, June 1, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - I think it looks quite good - 13:37, June 1, 2011 (UTC) EA PWNED Episode on Battlefield 3 I will avoid exercising my objections of this process, but they are clearly evident in nominating a piece of featured content a little more than an hour before June in UTC time. Regardless, I would like to nominate EA PWNED's recent episode on Battlefield 3, for reason that it gives an extensive, inside look on what the game has to offer us. Bovell (talk) 22:47, May 31, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - as nominator. - Bovell (talk) 22:47, May 31, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - Very informative, shows a lot of the game and its potential. Plus, IMO the girl is incredibly beautiful. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:14, June 1, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - Per Yuri. He covers all I really need to say. - 08:37, June 1, 2011 (UTC) *I'm not particularly fussed by this one, but I'd like to just suggest if you still have a problem Bovell that you raise it again at the forum, although last time it was rejected. - 13:37, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :*I only started suggesting stuff since I realized it was the end of the month yesterday, and to no surprise, nobody suggested anything yet... It would seem that the main problem with BF:RFC is that we only do it at the end of the month, and half the time, we forget about it and have to come up with something half-assed and quick. As a side note, this idea actually seems much better than mine for featured media. I'm still used to "featured image", lol. 14:01, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I had plenty of discussion going without a forum, but that also lost interest in a similar fashion to these nominations. ::I also had held off creating a forum topic when you yourself said: "I know it's been suggested that we change the way this works, so I'll post at the forum on that." - Bovell (talk) 23:28, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry, I forgot I put that. I'll leave it to you if you still want to. - 10:18, June 2, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - very relevant for the timing, and a pretty good video for summarizing what we know and what we can expect from the game. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:37, June 1, 2011 (UTC) }} 18:29, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :We could put either Video:Battlefield 3: Operation Metro Multiplayer Gameplay Trailer or maybe Video:Battlefield 3: Thunder Run Gameplay Trailer. Those are two interesting ones, even if half of the Thunder Run trailer is just a tank driving through a seemingly endless desert. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 18:34, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ]] Perhaps even one of the images from the 'most realistic graphics' post. Perhaps File:BF3 sc4.jpg. It's relevant, and interesting... - 18:56, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :Op Metro trailer has my vote, Unless DICE releases another trailer soon. The image is interesting (is that the player character on the level or the loader guy?), but it seems them kids prefer videos rather than images these days. 22:23, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Fair enough - 22:35, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Or we could have both... Maybe an image and a video. Thinking about it, since we get only one piece of media per month, we could upgrade it to a video and an image, since the videos are almost a must, but there are some great images that are uploaded every month, and I don't like seeing the videos overshadowing them all the time. So why not both? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 22:42, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::That's an original idea. I wouldn't have thought of that. I like it! - 22:47, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::Who says we can't have both? We're the BF Wiki! We live life on the edge and have two featured media things on our page! Suck it, other wikis! :::::Lol, but yeah, lets do that 22:51, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::Thunder Run FTW! ::::::Invalid edit, per BF:VOTE - 08:29, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with Pres, both the image and the video at the same time. Although, seeing as we have had mainly videos over the last few months, it'd be nice to have an image for once... - 12:18, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::So we are agreeing on having a video and image every month from now on, starting with Video:Battlefield 3: Thunder Run Gameplay Trailer and File:BF3 sc4.jpg.' - '''13:28, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Not really, just (for this month only) having two pieces of Featured Media instead of one, and seeing as we did get a lot of new BF media released in June anyways, having two pieces of FM would reflect this particular month... - 14:07, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :::I, for one, am very keen on putting a video and image ''every month. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 16:37, June 28, 2011 (UTC) }} 21:12, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I guess it'd make sense to keep going with BF3 stuff. I don't oppose Bond's choices. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:45, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Although your BF1942 screenshots are great, SSD - 17:56, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::I would like to see something different too, but many people will be coming here to find out about everything Battlefield 3. Best to go with the new trailer and another screenshot. My vote is on File:BF3 sc5.jpg as its still relevant from E3. 19:20, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Anyone else? Last call for anyone who opposes File:BF3 sc5.jpg and Video:Battlefield 3: Paris Multiplayer Gameplay. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:01, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, File:BF3 sc5.jpg and Video:Battlefield 3: Paris Multiplayer Gameplay are August 2011's featured media. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:25, August 2, 2011 (UTC) }} *'Support' - per nomination. 04:07, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :I think that my image of that drone about to royally fuck up is better, but whatever. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:10, August 17, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - per nomination. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:10, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Well hey, if you want, I can make a separate vote for the image and video so you can see if people would rather have that lulzy pic. 04:13, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I love that derping drone. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 05:23, August 17, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - Obvious for the video, and the image is actually really really awesome. Just wish we had a higher resolution for it... GOOGLE SEARCH TIME! SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 05:23, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :That was easy. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 05:24, August 17, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - They both look pretty great to me - 13:32, August 17, 2011 (UTC) *'Support - '''The caspian border is so amazing and the jet looks amazing. ''Zephalian 10:46, September 1, 2011 (UTC) }} 20:17, July 5, 2012 (UTC) EDIT:'Since this has taken far too long and the Armored kill trailer was released, I changed the vid to that. 21:32, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::''Don't forget to edit the vote template when you place your support or opposition! *'''Support - As nominator, and I'd prefer the AC-130 (first) image. 20:17, July 5, 2012 (UTC) *'Support' - Seeing as this is pretty much the only media out right now, sure! Rampantlion513 Wanna Talk? 20:46, July 5, 2012 (UTC) *'Support -' Since there hasn't been a trailer "just" for Armored Kill, the Close Quarters trailer is good enough. Yes, definitely use the Armored Kill trailer. As for the image, I'm thinking of the AC-130 image as well. 22:23, July 7, 2012 (UTC) *'Comment' - Y nobody vote? 17:07, July 12, 2012 (UTC) **'Comment' - Well, considering nobody's voting, Imma update it for August, along with the other FC. Two votes is good enough for me at this point. 00:42, August 7, 2012 (UTC) }} 21:48, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Support - As nominator 21:48, August 8, 2012 (UTC) }} Support- Because Endgame is coming out and I made this vote. Yeah. *'Support' for above reasons XtremegiancaAltBoom 03:07, February 19, 2013 (UTC) vote dicePWN7 Tahlk - Blohg 10:25, February 19, 2013 (UTC) }} Support - As nominator. Support - Anything is good for me Support - Per everything above. It will fit with the overhaul of the main page. Support - Same reason as awy... [of All|Jack [signing off!]] 07:21, August 22, 2013 (UTC) }} * Support - As nominator. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 20:56, October 4, 2013 (UTC) *''Support'' - Agreed 100%. I loved that video when i first saw it it and of course i enjoyed uploading it! -- '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 21:35, October 4, 2013 (UTC) }} *'Support' - As nom. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:27, May 23, 2014 (UTC) *'Support' - -- 17:40, May 23, 2014 (UTC) File:Battlefield_Hardline_12_minutes_of_Singleplayer We could use a new featured video, the Premium one's been there forever. This just came out and gives the first official look at Hardline's Campaign that's not a teaser, so I think it's pretty notable. By the way, we gonna do anything with Yuri's vote above that's been going for three months? - 23:52, August 14, 2014 (UTC) *'Support' - As nominator - 23:52, August 14, 2014 (UTC) }} 22:59, October 8, 2014 (UTC) *'Support' - As nominator - 22:59, October 8, 2014 (UTC) }} So, I totally skipped the voting process for media last time, sorry about that, our relatively low activity here has made the votes a bit tedious. Anywho, Community Ops just came out and Blackout is coming up, so these two seem appropriate. I love Hoodoo's trailer, and the Night Job screenshot is really atmospheric. Support - As nominator. - 07:29, November 2, 2015 (UTC) }}